Question: Solve for $x$ : $7x - 8 = 5$
Solution: Add $8$ to both sides: $(7x - 8) + 8 = 5 + 8$ $7x = 13$ Divide both sides by $7$ $\dfrac{7x}{7} = \dfrac{13}{7}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{13}{7}$